


Sammy Flavored Pie

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a surprise for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Flavored Pie

Sam finished his shower in yet another tacky motel room. He ran his fingers through his damp hair the pumpkin pie scented shampoo and conditioner paired nicely with the body wash and lotion from the same line. He drew the line at the body mist, he wanted to keep a small bit of his masculinity , but caved on the lip shimmer. He wished he had time to look for pie scented lube as well. That would have just been perfect.  
He added it to his mental shopping list.

The final touch was to burn the pumpkin pie scented incense to help keep the air scented. He was rather pleased with all of his effort. It had taken a while to find and squirrel away all this crap just for today.

He heard the rumble of the impala and waited for Dean to finally open their door.

“Sammy,” Dean stopped and took a breath before continuing ,“you baked a pie?”

Sam kissed him while moving them to the bed, he felt rather smug about his surprise.

“Yeah, in my pink Easy Bake Oven.” Sam laughed into his shoulder .

“Dude, I smell pie.” Dean said. Dean flipped them over so he was on top on the queen sized bed. He pinned Sam’s wrists above his head and leaned down and buried his nose in Sam’s hair. “You, smell like pie.”

“Happy Birthday, Dean.” Sam said by way of explanation.


End file.
